Please Don't Leave Me
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Ezio/Leonardo. First in the iTunes Songfic Challenge. Song 1: Please Don't Leave Me - P!nk


Okay then, I've taken up this songfic challenge thing, so I have ten short fics lined up :)

This song is based on Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk

Warnings: Angst, Fluff, Yaoi

--

Leonardo sat on his bed, moist tracks running down his cheeks where his tears had fallen. He hadn't meant what he'd said to Ezio at all, but when he found out that his lover had been consorting with courtesans, again, he had completely lost his temper, throwing all that he could get his hands on at the retired assassin and told him he never wanted to see him again.

As usual, Ezio had taken his beating with no retaliation and left to lord only knows where. Leonardo felt tears brim his eyes again, the salty water blurring his vision. He punched his wall several times, he didn't stop until his knuckles were bleeding and he could take the pain no more. He sat back down on his bed, sobs wracking his body. Why did his temper always get the better of him when it came to Ezio? He was usually such a calm person, but he was terribly possessive. If he found his lover was being unfaithful he was taken over by a blind rage and said and did things he wouldn't usually say or do. And he never ever meant any of it.

Leonardo curled up on his bed, intent on falling asleep and, as always, hoped that he would wake up the next morning and it would all be a horrible nightmare, that his lover would be in his bed with him and none of today's events ever happened.

--

Ezio sat on the other side of Venezia to his lover's workshop, mulling over his actions of the day. He rubbed a hand down his face and bollocked himself mentally. Being a womaniser by nature, he couldn't help but indulge in what the beautiful courtesans offered him. But he knew it was wrong, and he always took the beating he deserved for it.

He loved Leonardo, he truly did, but he really didn't want to force the artist into anything he didn't want to do. The assassin knew that Leonardo was older than him, and didn't have Ezio's sex drive. The last thing he wanted was to scare his lover off with the amount of physical love he craved.

Ezio felt a tear roll down his cheek. He hated the fact that he kept hurting his lover, he desperately wished he could stop, but unless he got himself some form of treatment for his sex addiction, he simply couldn't stay faithful to the artist. The assassin would be crushed if Leonardo decided that he couldn't stand for any more of Ezio's crap and upped and left. It would tear him apart, he'd lose everything.

--

Leonardo awoke the next morning to find Ezio sitting on the chair next to his bed, as always the morning after a bust up between them. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then focused on the assassin beside him.

They sat in silence for a while, both going over what they wanted to say in their heads. There were a million things Leonardo wanted to say to Ezio, some of which were harsh and unforgiving, others loving, but he couldn't pick which ones he wanted to say.

"I don't really know what to say." Ezio said at last. "I know that nothing I can say will make up for what I've done, but I really don't like hurting you Leonardo."

"Then why do you?" the artist asked quietly, the question making Ezio avert his eyes to the floor. The ex-assassin wondered whether he should tell Leonardo about his problem. Whether the artist would still want him after he found out the truth. Well, as far as he knew Leonardo had kept no secrets from him, so it was only fair that Ezio tell him and again take the beating he would undoubtedly receive.

"I… I have a problem." The assassin started off, Leonardo nodded, looking at him intently. "I don't know how to explain it. I crave sex, like a drug. And I didn't want to scare you off with the amount of it I need. But the craving sometimes takes over my sense of right and wrong, so when a good time is offered, I take it before thinking." Ezio sighed. "I guess it doesn't sound like a good excuse, but it's the honest-to-god truth. The retired assassin finished his explanation with his eyes cast downward again, not willing to see the hatred and disbelief that was bound to be in his lover's eyes.

Leonardo looked at Ezio with a hint of a smile on his face. It seemed his life as an assassin had made him paranoid about asking for things for himself. But the explanation his lover had given him had sounded and looked like the truth, so therefore Leonardo would believe him.

"Well you never know unless you ask." The artist told the ex-assassin. Ezio looked at him, seemingly surprised at the gentle sound of his voice. It seemed that he had expected yelling. Leonardo let out a quiet chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Ezio asked.

"Your problem, how do you know if you'll scare me off unless you ask?" Ezio thought over this remark for a bit before nodding.

"You have a valid point." He said, a frown on his face. "I guess I was just-"

"-scared?" Leonardo finished for him. Ezio sighed before nodding again. "the great assassino was scared, never thought I'd see the day" Leonardo laughed as Ezio looked away, embarrassed. "Ezio, I wouldn't turn down a few nights a week, our relationship needs more than a few kisses here and there right?" Leonardo said, Ezio smiled and nodded.

The assassin then walked forward to sit on the bed next to his lover, who quickly caught his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you Ezio, please don't leave me" Leonardo pleaded his lover between kisses, Ezio shook his head.

"Never."

--

I don't like writing angst. It makes me sad.


End file.
